


Making it work or die trying

by Soul93



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul93/pseuds/Soul93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Adalind give this whole parenting thing a try and hopefully without killing each other, but it's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incepere

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the series up to season 3, but goes AU from there because season 3 is still ongoing and I don't want any contradictions.

"You know when I got dragged from Vienna, being held hostage wasn’t part of the plan," Adalind said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. When her words didn’t garner a response she heaved an exasperated sigh. "So not only am I being held against my will, I’m also being deprived of conversation?"

"Perhaps if you actually had something nice to say, people wouldn’t chose to ignore you," Nick said in his usual ‘I know better’ tone of voice.

Seriously if Adalind didn’t need their protection she’d have hexed him by now. Alas she was on the run and Sean, ever so gracious, abandoned her to the Scooby gang. She could almost gag at the constant desire to do good everyone seemed to have. "I’m hungry," she said with a sniff of her nose.

Nick scowled down at her. "There’s food in front of you," he pointed out.

Adalind rolled her eyes. "I mean actual food, not some," she paused to give the plate a look of disdain. "Blubut cuisine," she finished with a sneer.

"If you must know that’s not only healthy but also delicious," the Blubut said as he walked into the room. Munroe she believed his name was. "Vegetarian."

Nick stood up from his perch on the armchair. "Good, I need to get going," he said to his friend.

"At least you only have to be around her occasionally," Munroe drawled.

"Good thing too," Adalind said with a sweet smile. "Nick, might actually enjoy our time togther." She enjoyed watching him clench his teeth before he bid Munroe bye and left. Adalind turned to Munroe, eyes wide. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

Munroe shoved his hands in his pockets. "You do realise we are doing you a favour?" he asked her warily.

Adalind stretched out on the sofa. "I’d like a steak, medium rare... more on the rare side," she said and when he gave her a meaningful look, she added. "Please?"

"Coming right up," Munroe quipped before he disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

Alone if only for a few minutes, Adalind relaxed in her seat. She was exhausted, irritable and anxious. At the time getting pregnant with a royal baby had seemed like the perfect leverage plan. Now, well it was proving somewhat dangerous. She knew her and Sean weren’t exactly on the best of terms. Their relationship or lack of had always been based on a use/use basis, but she’d hoped when she’d swallowed her pride and went to him for help he’d actually help. Not leave her in the hands of a Grimm and a couple of pretty useless Wessens.

She could make a run for it again, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t get very far. She was getting her powers back, but thanks to her baby they weren’t exactly at their best. So for now she was stuck at the mercy of Nick and his friends. The irony almost made her laugh- almost.

"One medium rare stake, more on the rare side," Munroe said as he re-entered, brandishing a plate with her meal.

She sat up, murmuring her thanks as she took the fork and knife. She paused, glancing up at him. "Are you seriously going to watch me eat?" she asked dryly.

Munroe sank into the chair Nick had been occupying. "Just in case you choke," he said with a beam.

Adalind snarled but for once decided not to say anything. Besides she’d discovered that she could save her retorts for later moments. It gave her something to look forward to. Honestly, how sad was her current life if the highlight of her day was exchanging banter with either Nick or Munroe? She might as well dye her hair red, adopt a save me expression and trot after Nick like Juliet.

"Are you okay?" Munroe asked, bringing her out of her depressing thoughts. "You look... well like you’ve been looking since you first arrived."

"Like I’m slowly dying inside?" Adalind asked dryly as she cut into her stake. She popped the piece into her mouth and swallowed before adding. "Because that’s exactly how I’m feeling right now."

/

It was one thing dealing with his brother a whole different thing dealing with the royal families. Compared to the other royals, Eric had been a practical saint. Sean was coming to realise as he sat hunched over on his desk. He hadn’t slept much in the past few weeks and with everything that was happening around them, it seemed he wouldn’t be getting much sleep in the future.

He needed to stay on top of things; one wrong step and all his hard work would have been for nothing. He could not afford to lose. A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. "Come in," he called out as he straightened in his seat. "Nick," he acknowledged when the detective walked into his office.

"Bad time?" the Grimm asked, but he was already making his way to the opposite seat.

Sean shook his head. "Not at all, what’s going on?" he asked.

Nick rubbed his face. "Homicide but Hank and I are on top of it," he began.

"Oh?" Sean prodded, because he knew Nick well enough to know the detective wouldn’t come to his office just to inform him of a case unless..."Wessen?" he asked.

"We don’t know yet, but it’s really messy," Nick replied with a grimace.

"Aren’t they always..."

There was a silence before Nick broke it. "Speaking of messy... what do you plan to do with Adalind?" he asked.

"Adalind?" Sean asked dumbly as if she wasn’t one of his problems right now.

"We can’t keep her at Munroe’s forever...sooner rather than later she is going to pop," Nick explained. "Her gestation period isn’t exactly 9 months."

Sean sighed. "Not it isn’t," he agreed.

"So?" Nick prodded.

"So?"

"What are you going to do about her... she’s not exactly the best guest to have."

Sean gave a humourless smirk. "No, unless things are going her way Adalind doesn’t play nice," he commented dryly. He stood up, hands in his pockets. If he was being honest with himself, he had been avoiding Adalind because than he didn’t have to deal with her and her pregnancy. Whatever the paternity of her child, it was his blood too. He couldn’t just leave her while she was vulnerable and desperate to fend for herself.

Adalind had a tendency to pull dangerous and stupid stunts when she felt cornered and without options.

"Leave, Adalind to me," he finally said, already wondering how much he would regret this. But it was unfair to shoulder any more responsibilities on Nick. The man had enough on his own plate.

Nick nodded as he stood up before heading for the door.

"And Nick?" he called out.

The Grimm paused, turning his head, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

/

"No."

"NO?"

"Yes, no."

Sean clenched his teeth. "What do you mean no?" he gritted out.

"I mean," Adalind began as she reached passed him for her bowl of popcorn before seating back. "No, I quite like it here."

"You hate it here," Sean reminded her, even as he eyed her popcorn. It looked like chilli sauce had been poured over it. "Is that even healthy?" he asked in spite of himself.

Adalind shrugged. "How would I know? It’s not like I’m pregnant every other month," she retorted before proceeding to stuff her face.

Sean took a couple of calming breaths before clasping his hands together, least he use them to strangle Adalind. He knew she was intentionally trying to get under his skin and what really angered him was that it was working. "Adalind, I’m not exactly asking for your permission here," he stated firmly.

"Because I’ve had a choice before?" she asked sarcastically. "What happened to ‘this is the safest place for you’ or were you just saying that when you didn’t want to deal with me?"

"This is, was the safest place at the time but things have changed since then," he said calmly.

"You’re right about that," Adalind drawled.

Sean arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked and when she kept silence, he leaned closer. "Adalind if something is wrong you have to tell me"

"If by wrong you mean this baby enjoys fingerprinting than yes," she snapped with a huff.

"Fingerprinting?" Sean asked confused.

Adalind raked a hand through her hair before answering him. "I can see it’s imprint and I may not know a lot about pregnancies but that’s freaky even for a half Hexenbiest."

This was all news to him, but then again it’s not like he’d been talking to Adalind. See the key of avoiding someone is to avoid communication with them. "All the more reason you should come stay with me," he said. "I can find someone with knowledge of how to proceed."

"Why not just base me in some sauce and serve me to your family for dinner?!" Adalind exclaimed.

Sean glared at her. "Firstly, my family as you put it would sooner kill a bastard than dance in merriment," he bristled. "And secondly, seeing that there is a chance the baby is mine, I’m going to do everything in my power to protect it."

"And after?" Adalind asked. "When I give birth, do you kill me than?"

Yes, in the past and occasionally he still threatened her, but things were different now. How different, not even he could tell. He doubted he and Adalind would suddenly be friends now that a child was involved but they would have to find a way to coexist. They’d done it in the past and now shouldn’t be that different.

"How about this," he started. "You come stay with me, I find a Wessen versed in these sort of pregnancies and we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"I get my own personal chef?" Adalind asked hopefully.

Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes Adalind, you’ll get your own personal chef, happy?"

She tucked her feet under herself. "Not quite," she replied with a smirk. "I also want a personal assistant."

"For what?"Sean asked, irritably. "You’re aren’t exactly working."

"I know but I need someone who will make sure I’m comfortable at all times," she said with a smug smile.

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose, just as his mobile began to ring. "We’ll get an assistant who doubles as a chef," he said, standing up. He raised a hand when she made to protest. "And that’s not debatable." He warned her before glancing at the screen. "I have to take this."

God, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 


	2. A Grimm meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to darksquirrel and Livia for their wonderful comments and all the guests who left kudos- much appreciated. I don't have a Beta so mistakes are unfortunately all mine. SO I watched last weeks episode and I couldn't help thinking Adalind x Meisner had potential... But please keep in mind this IS eventual Adalind x Sean.

Sean stopped dead in his tracks, momentarily stunned into silence. Very few if anything actually surprised him these days but there was a first for everything. He shut his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and opened them again. No, it was not his imagination there was a fucking stuffed deer’s head on his coffee table. Which only meant one thing: “Adalind!” he called out dropping his briefcase with a thud.

“In the kitchen!” she called back, cheerfully.

He rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie. “If you’d grace me with your presence...” he said sardonically.

Several seconds later she came bouncing into the living room, all smiles. “Honey, you’re home,” she said happily before planting a smooch on his cheek and stepping back. “Bella and I are getting on so well. There is nothing and I mean nothing that girl can’t do. Honestly where has she been all my life?” she asked with wonderment.

Sean was not in a favourable mood. “What the hell is that doing on the coffee table?” he asked calmly as he pointed at the disgusting head.

Adalind followed his direction and crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s exactly what I asked the delivery men,” she said with a disapproving frown. “Obviously it needs to be mounted on the wall, people!”

“It needs to get out of my house,” Sean growled. “And you and your Billie are going to move it.”

“It’s Bella, and no we are not going to move it because I actually like it,” she said.

“You think stuffed animals are tacky and disgusting, when did you suddenly find them beautiful?”

“I didn’t say I find them beautiful... but I like it. It’s good for the baby.”

“The baby can’t even see it.”

“You are so inconsiderate,” she said shaking her head in disbelieve.

Before Sean could retort Billie, no Bella came into the living room carrying a tray with mini quiche. “Miss Adalind they’re done,” she said before greeting him.

Adalind took a sample, savouring the taste. “This is so good, you should try it,” she said to him after swallowing. “Oh Bella, Mr Renard loves the deer head.”

“That is wonderful!” Bella gushed.

“No he doesn’t, in fact he wants it gone.” Sean stated. He picked a spinach quiche- it was actually quite good. “Adalind, fix this,” he said mentioning towards the coffee table before heading for his bedroom.

/

“I think Mr Renard is angry,” Bella remarked.

Adalind smirked as she took another bite.”No, not yet but wait for it...” she let her voice trail off as she waited expectantly.

“Adalind!”

Bella flinched.

“Now, he’s angry,” Adalind said.

“What happened?”Bella asked worriedly.

“I believe Mr Renard just found his new water bed and from the sound of it he is not a happy shipper.” She answered with a shrug.

Sean came stalking back. “Where is my bed?” he asked calmly.

“Bella, I think the timer just went off -could you check the chicken?” Adalind asked sweetly. Bella was only too happy to get away. “Seriously Sean, I think all of this stuff is getting to you. You’re normally as cool as a cucumber,” she drawled as she moved to sit on the couch.

“I think it’s a side effect from dealing with a Hexenbiest bitch,” he gritted out.

Adalind feigned shock. “Really Sean, not a week and the name calling has already begun?” she asked sarcastically. “Whoever will you survive the rest of the pregnancy?”

Sean shoved his hands in his pockets. “If we’re going to make this work, you can’t go out of your way to rile me up,” he told her.

“And if I do, will you send Nick?” Adalind asked, her eyes glistering with the challenge. 

“I could just tie you up in some dingy warehouse until you pop,” he shot back, leaning over her menacingly.

Adalind’s eyes narrowed. “Bastard,” she hissed and made to backhand him, but he easily caught her wrist, yanking her up against him. “I fucking hate you,” she bit out.

“The feeling is quite mutual,” he drawled as he glared down at her.

Adalind jutted out her chin proudly. “I take it, it wouldn’t be wrong to assume the only way we’ll be able to get through dinner without murdering each other, is if we find a way to deal with all this-” she paused as she ran her eyes over him. “tension?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sean tightened his grip around her wrist. “You didn’t do anything to the bed in the guestroom did you?” he asked darkly.

Adalind shook her head.

“Good.” Sean said.

“We are going to have angry hate sex, aren’t we?”

“Yes.” He growled out just before he attacked her mouth with his.

/

Sean glanced at his watch- he’d already been waiting for 20 minutes. That worried him somewhat, because it could mean something had gone wrong. He pulled out his cell phone from the inside of his suit pocket, but just as he was about to call Sebastian the door of the little coffee shop opened and closed. Recognizing the approaching figure he stood up, a rare smile fleeting across his features.

She smiled broadly before enveloping him in a warm hug. When they pulled away, they both took their seats. “You look good,” she observed. He arched an eyebrow and she grinned. “Though a beard would suit you so much,” she added, playfully tapping his check.

“I have to disagree there with you mother,” he said.

His mother, Gertrude Swiss, rolled her eyes. “Don’t you know, mothers know best?” she questioned.

“Sometimes,” he conceded before leaning towards her. “How was your flight?” he asked, wondering if she’d been followed or had encountered any trouble.

She patted his hand affectionately. “It was uneventful,” she replied. “Everyone is still concerned with Eric’s death and the rumours of a bastard royal child to be born.” 

He knew that he'd eventually have to talk about this and couldn’t afford to do it over the phone. “It isn’t a rumour,” he began, treading cautiously.

Gertrude sighed. “I had feared it wasn’t,” she admitted. “I guess the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Eric is much like your father... I’m not surprised he impregnated someone outside the royal family,” she explained. “But enough about Eric, what is the complex situation you mentioned on the phone?”

Sean heaved a sigh. “It involves the yet to be born child,” he said.

His mother looked confused. “Why should you be concerned about Eric’s child?” she asked.

He’d dreaded this moment, but there was no way around it. Adalind’s pregnancy was not normal, they needed someone with the knowledge and experience to deal with the situation. Who better than a woman who’d lived through something similar? “There’s a chance it’s not Eric’s,” he began. “In fact I strongly believe it’s mine.”

A silence followed his confession and he waited patiently for his mother to absorb his words. “You got some girl pregnant?” she finally hissed, her features momentarily shifting to that of her Hexenbeist form, before she gained control again.

“Yes,” he admitted calmly. “And it’s not some girl, you know her.”

Gertrude frowned. “I know her?” she echoed, before realization hit her. “Tell me it isn’t Adalind?” and when he didn’t jump to refute the claim, she shook her head. “This is indeed complicated... had no idea your involvement with her ran so deep.” She murmured before glancing up at him again. “How did this happen?”

“Long story short, she lost her powers and I guess she figured the only way to get them back-”

“Is if she had a bargaining chip... clever girl,” his mother concluded. “So where is she now?”

“She’s staying with me, it’s still too dangerous,” Sean answered.

His mother frowned. “At your apartment?” she asked.

“Of course, where else?”

“This isn’t good... I had no idea.”

Sean tensed up. “What do mean, what’s going on, Mother?” he demanded.

She shook her head. “In order to get out the country I had help from one of the few remaining noble families we can trust,” she began. “I had no idea about the situation. Had I known I never would have approached, Olivia.”

Sean’s eyes widened. “You came with Olivia?” he asked.

“I had no idea..." she repeated demurely. "This isn’t going to end well at all."

/

A knock on the door startled Adalind out of her nap on the couch. Briefly she debated whether to simply ignore it, but then it sounded again, much louder. She grumbled to herself as she stood up. “I’m coming,” she called out, running a hand through her hair.

She wondered who could be knocking at this time and why. She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip before taking a calming breath and opening the door. “May I help you?” she asked, eying the other woman warily.

The woman frowned. “No, I must have the wrong address, I was looking for Sean Renard,” she explained. The woman was a head taller than her with dark hair and eyes and a more curvaceous figure.

Adalind arched an eyebrow, wondering what her connection to Sean is. “No you’re at the right place, this is Sean’s apartment.. but he’s not in,” she explained.

“If this is Sean’s apartment than who are you?” the woman asked suspicious.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Adalind shot back. “After all, you are the one standing on the other side of the door.”

The woman glared at her. “I’m Olivia Renard,” she began, her words cold. “Sean’s wife.”

Adalind shook her head, a smirk gracing her face. “Well this isn’t awkward at all,” she said. She’d always wondered what Sean’s ill fated wife was like, now she’d wonder no more.

“What do you mean?” the woman demanded.

“I’m Adalind Schade,” Adalind introduced. “The woman expecting Sean’s child.”

She watched with amusement as the woman finally took her in, her gaze lingering on her stomach before she raised her eyes back to Adalind’s- anger making her brown eyes almost black.

“See, I told you this wouldn’t be the least bit awkward.” Adalind said cheerfully.


	3. Of mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I think the story will flow better from now on or so I hope...

When she heard the lock turning from the door, Adalind quickly smoothed out her hair, hoping she didn’t look like she’d been napping moments earlier. She could hardly keep her eyes opens these days and coffee was a big no-no. What fun was that?

“Where’s Olivia?” Sean asked, glancing around the room as if expecting his wife to be waiting for him.

Because I’m her keeper? Adalind refrained from asking before shrugging. “She kind of stormed off once I told her about our current predicament,” she said, not the least bit apologetic. “I don’t know... but I have a feeling she doesn’t like me much.”

“Something you encounter on a daily basis no doubt,” Drawled a familiar voice. Adalind’s cheerful disposition seemed to drop entirely when she saw Gertrude. “Last I heard you’d lost your powers in a rather disgraceful manner.”

“Why anyone hasn’t stuck a knife in your throat is besides me,” Adalind said snidely.

“Wouldn’t you just love that,” Gertrude sneered.

“I’d dance naked over your grave in gleeful celebration.”

“Okay, enough,” Sean said glancing between the two women. He looked like he was willing to step between them if they even so much as blinked wrong. “I’m going to make a call, try to play nice,” he said before whipping out his phone and disappearing towards his bedroom.

Gertrude eyed Adalind with a cold look. “So you finally managed to sink your claws into him,” she remarked.

“Don’t let her get to you, she’s evil and vindictive,” Adalind muttered as she walked passed Sean’s mother and into the kitchen area.

“You know I heard that?”

“I know I honestly couldn’t care less?”

“Perhaps you should,” Gertrude advised. “After all if that child turns out to be Eric’s, I’ll make sure to keep you far away from my son.”

Adalind smirked. “You know something, Gertrude?” she began as she opened a packet of crisps- her figure be damned. “You have it in your mind that I’m the one chasing your precious son... so let me enlighten you. He came after me.”

Gertrude glared at her. “Because he is honourable,” she bit out.

“Perhaps or because he can’t stay away,” she said with a grin. “Because unlike poor simpering Olivia I know Sean in ways he wish I didn’t.” She let the meaning sink in, enjoying the shift of power in her favour. 

Gertrude looked like she was about to throttle her triumphant grin right off her face if Sean hadn’t chosen that exact moment to return. No doubt suspecting he’d been the object of discussion but choosing not to say anything.

“Did you manage to reach her?” Adalind asked with mock concern. Honestly she could care less if Olivia was half way back to Vienna right now. She’d only be said that Gertrude had missed the same plane.

“She’s not picking up her phone,” Sean responded.

“She’s obviously distressed by all this,” Gertrude said, her glare somehow implying it was all Adalind’s fault.

“Or she could’ve been hit by a bus and died on the scene...” Adalind suggested. When they both gave her odd looks, she plastered a smile. “I’m obviously kidding,” she added before shoving a handful of crisps into her mouth. Or not.

Gertrude turned to her son. “Let me go search after her,” she suggested, playing the part of the overly concerned mother to a tee. “I’m sure I can reach her.”

“Of course, just be careful,” Sean warned with what for him was as close to a smile as one could get. Adalind could never be sure whether smiling actually pained him or if he knew how sexy the brooding look was on him. She suspected a bit of both.

As he walked his mother to the door, she couldn’t deny she felt her spirits soar .That made it one less evil witch to deal with. When Adalind heard the door close she pretended to be engrossed in stuffing her face.

“You handled that quite well,” Sean remarked as he took the bar stool besides her.

Adalind rolled her eyes. “Considering I was up against the devil herself, I’ll take that as a complement,” she muttered.

“My mother is only looking out for my best interests...”

“She’s being a hypocrite.”

“Well the two of you will have to put your differences aside until the birth,” Sean said.

Adalind gaped at him. “Why?” she demanded. “She’s already been in Portland a day longer than necessary.”

“She arrived this morning.”

“Exactly!”

Sean heaved a sigh. “Look, right now she’s the only one I trust to deliver the baby,” he said.

“She’d sooner strangle it with the umbilical cord,” Adalind hissed. “Probably let me bleed to death too...”

“You’re overreacting,” Sean said placing a hand over hers. “My mother may not like you very much, but she does love me.”

“So what, her love for you will stop her trying to kill me?” Adalind asked exasperated.

“Yes.”

“Might as well get my life insurance in order” Adalind said darkly as she picked up her phone, frowning at the display.

“Something wrong?”

“I’ve still got that doctor’s appointment at three... completely forgot- what with meeting your wife and your hateful mother.” She replied as she stood up, dusting off her blouse.

“I don’t really have to be back at the station yet, I’ll go with you.”

Adalind didn’t even bother hiding her surprise. “Why?” she asked.

“So I can strangle you with the transducer,” Sean replied sarcastically.

“You’re being nice, which means you’re up to something,” she said.

“Did it occur to you I might want to see the sonogram?”

“No,” Adalind deadpanned.

/

“Well I’m glad you could join us today, Mr Renard,” Dr Shelly Roseland, the OB/GYN, said as she prepared Adalind for the obstetric sonography. “Considering you died not so long ago in an accident.”

Sean shot Adalind a glare but she simply blinked back innocently at him. “I’m sure, Adalind was only joking,” he said. “Weren’t you, dear?”

“This isn’t an English period film,” Adalind muttered but fortunately decided to play along. “I am such a joker... they used to call me the jester at my firm,” she lied.

“All things consider, it’s a good thing the two of you are ready for this next step in your lives,” Shelly said as she gently massaged the cold gel onto Adalind’s stomach. “Okay let’s see what the little angel is up to today...you can hold her hand if you want?” she suggested to Sean.

“Is it necessary?”Adalind asked her smile looked pained.

Shelly gave them a nervous smile, probably not certain whether it was another joke or not.

Sean leaned down to whisper into Adalind’s ear. “Just pretend we’re a happy expectant couple,” he said through his teeth as he grabbed her hand.

“I really should have gone into theatre,” she grumbled under her breath.

“I’m sure you’d have played the part of the evil witch quite naturally...” Sean said just so she could hear.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, honey,” Adalind said sweetly before giving his hands a bone crushing squeeze.

/

Hank stood up grabbing his jacket, “You know this whole thing with Adalind being pregnant has got me thinking,” he began.

“That you’re glad you’re not the father?” Nick joked.

“That too,” Hank admitted. “But doesn’t it make you wonder how long she’s been involved with the captain?”

Nick sighed. “To be honest, I’ve wondered about that too,” he confessed. “All the more reasons to be wary of his intentions.” He added as they walked up to the captain’s office.

“Couldn’t agree more,” his partner muttered as they were called in.

“How’s the investigation going?” the captain asked.

“Good, we think we got our suspect,” Nick answered.

“Yeah we sent some of the exhibits to the labs, but” Hank paused as he eyed the image on the desk. Gingerly he picked it up as he examined it. “We must have forgotten one...”

Nick tried to nudge him discreetly to no avail. 

“This is really one scary, ugly as hell Wessen,” Hank continued missing his partners warning looks.

“Actually,” the captain said, plucking the image out of Hank’s hand. “That’s a copy of the sonogram of the baby.”

Hank’s expression was priceless. “Oh man, did I say scary?” he asked. “What I meant was-”

“It’s okay detective,” the captain interrupted smoothly. “Unless there are any new leads you’d like to discuss... I think we are done here.

“Nope, we’re good,” Nick said quickly.

“Good, I should get back to these reports,” the captain said dismissing them.

“Oh man, I really screwed that one up,” Hank said as they walked back to their work station.

“You did call his unborn baby scary and ugly as hell,” Nick said, trying desperately to suppress the urge to laugh. “Of all the things not to say to your boss, I think that one is in the top three.”

“He is going to hate me forever,” Hank concluded shaking his head as he sank into his chair.

“Or he could tell, Adalind?” Nick said with a straight face. “I’m sure with all the free time she has, she’s been baking up a storm.”

“Fuck, God no!”


	4. Bridging the gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! This chapter has fluff- not much, but you've been warned. It's all episode 3x17's fault.

From the look on his mother’s face when he entered the lounge area he knew she was ready for battle. “Morning mother,” he greeted leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek as he struggled with his tie.

Honestly he was in no mood this morning. Adalind, obviously unhappy about their current living condition - had been subjecting him to the silent treatment, which he wouldn’t mind so much if she wasn’t making his life difficult in more silent and subtle ways. Like kicking his shins every time she turned in her sleep, or hogging the covers and leaving him to freeze near the edge of his own bed while she made herself comfortable like she owned it.

On more than one occasion he’d even entertained the idea of putting his pillow over her face and letting nature take its course. 

As an attempt to appease her, he’d planned an evening out for them, hopefully being dotted on will weaken her resolve. But just to be safe, he’d thrown in something expensive and shiny – it might even guarantee him a good night’s rest.

“I’ve done some thinking,” his mother said, she slapped his fumbling hands away as she began working on his tie. “I understand.”

“You do?” he asked, sceptical. His mother was not so easily persuaded, it often took a lot more convincing.

She frowned at him. “Of course, I raised you after all,” she said, straightening the tie and fixing his collar before stepping back to admire her handiwork. She smiled at the picture he present before her mouth drew serious again. “You got a girl pregnant, mistakes happens but I don’t think this is the way to fix it.”

He was kind of expecting this. “And what do you suggest I do?’ he asked. It was often easier to humour his mother.

“I don’t know,” Gertrude admitted. “But playing house with Adalind and enduring the situation isn’t the right answer.”

It didn’t escape his attention that she made it sound as if he’d been forced into this situation. Granted he didn’t plan for a child, but he was the one who persuaded Adalind to come back. “Has it occurred to you that I want her here?” he asked mildly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sean” she chided. “Anything between you and Adalind would be absurd.”

“She’s carrying my child.”

“Or Eric’s,” his mother pressed. “For all we know it’s not even royal.”

Sean pinched the bridge between his eyes, trying to stop the beginnings of a mild headache. “Give it a rest, mother,” he said. “I didn’t call you here so you could insult Adalind. I called you here for your help.”

His mother looked at him her eyebrows rising. “You care about her.” It wasn’t a question so he didn’t feel obliged to comment on it. “And what of Olivia?” she asked. Probably as a last ditch effort to change his mind and make him see reason, but his marriage had been over for a long time now.

It’s what tended to happen with arranged marriages -especially when you add distance to the mix. Sean’s mind was already made up and nothing his mother said would change it. He grabbed his keys, heading for the door. “I know a name of a good lawyer,” he said over his shoulder.

/

Sean stood admiring the painting, fascinated by the artist’s skilled strokes, the colours and the image itself. There was something so intrinsically-

“How is this supposed to bring us closer?” Adalind asked. She was still tugging at the brunette wig meant to act as a disguise. But her constant fretting was defeating the purpose of it looking authentic in his opinion.

Sean blinked at her. “We’re looking at art.” He supplied. “It’s been known to be therapeutic.” Whenever he needed to think, he found admiring art served to soothe his nervous. And with Adalind, his mother, Olivia, work- he needed all the soothing he could get.

“Well it’s boring me to death,” she deadpanned. “You said we were going to do something fun.”

He found that statement mildly insulting, this was fun. What could be better than being surrounded by the finest art while Mozart played in the background? “I said we were going to do something together,” he corrected. 

His parents’ relationship had been destructive to say the least, that wasn’t something he wanted for his child. The child was already going to be saddled with him and Adalind as parents- that was surely a bad enough start without adding hostility towards each other to the mix. So if it meant working on improving his current relationship with Adalind -than that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“Well, all this togetherness is giving me a migraine,” she said with a petulant pout.

Sean took a long and deep breath before slowly exhaling it. “Okay, what would you suggest then?” he asked. He could be reasonable.

Adalind actually beamed, rubbing her gloved hands together like a little girl. “Eat, I’m starving,” she admitted.

“Dinner... we could do that,” he relented. “I’d made reservations for later in the evening after our tour.”

“You’re a prince, I’m sure they won’t mind if we’re early.” She said with a dismissive wave.

His meticulously planned evening was already being derailed from its main objective. Sean thought dryly. “On one condition,” he said.

Adalind pursed her lips in thought trying to read his expression but he kept his face blank. She eventually gave up with a sigh. “What’s the condition?” she asked warily.

“We talk.”

“We’re talking right now.”

“Not just exchanging sentences but actual conversation,” he explained. “Like how you spent your day.” 

“I napped on your chaise,” Adalind said flatly.

He frowned at her. “You’re deliberately trying to make this difficult,” he accused.

“Because this isn’t how relationship works,” Adalind said. “You can’t take me out and expect me to know all the lines to your idea of an ideal date.”

Sean shoved his hands in his pockets. That’s exactly what he’d hoped would happen, that things would just fall into place and they’d have a pleasant evening. He’d never had to try and win a woman’s favour before. Maybe it was his last name but woman tended to just fall at his feet. Not so long ago, Adalind was part of that list.

“Did you even consider what I might actually want to do?” she asked him. 

No. Obviously anything he picked out would be more than satisfactory. 

Adalind shook her head, his silence answer enough. “Maybe we should just go home,” she suggested. “I’m tired, hungry and as nice as being out and about is. There really isn’t much Portland has to offer that I haven’t seen.”

The thought was tempting but he’d set aside work, actually took the time to plan this evening. It would be a failure if it ended three hours early without them having made any progress. “I have one more place to show you,” he said, an idea forming in his mind.

Her face was filled with dread when she asked, “A museum?” 

Again the slight quirk of his lips that made him question his own state of mind. “No, not as good but I think you’ll like it,” he said. He offered her his hand and after slight hesitation she accepted it.

They drove mostly in silence, broken every now and again by Adalind as she pointed out a restaurant or fast food joint. Eventually he was forced to stop so she could get something to eat- just to keep the peace. It was a wonder she was still so petite with the amount she was eating. There were times he worried she was going to eat him out of house and home.

Taking a turn from the quiet suburban area he drove up the driveway, stopping opposite the entrance.

“Where are we?” Adalind asked.

He was already out the car. “Come and see,” he said over his shoulder. He didn’t wait to see if she was following as he climbed up the stairs leading to the front door. Digging in his pocket he extracted a key before inserting it into the lock and after turning the doorknob, pushed the door open.

Adalind was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms wrapped around herself. “A house?” she asked disheartened. “I thought you said it’s something I’d like,” she whined.

“It’s not just any house,” He said with a smirk. “It’s ours.”

Her eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape as she blinked at him. “What?”

“We can’t live in a condo forever,” he said casually. It hadn’t been a spur of the moment purchase, he’d thought long and hard about it. He loved his own space but having a family meant making sacrifices. His condo was spacious for him, but the moment you added Adalind and baby than suddenly you had a stifling box. “Plus it doesn’t have a room for a nursery.” He added, knowing that if she wasn’t sold by the idea of the house, that last bit would seal the deal.

Adalind was surprisingly quite excited about having a baby. At first he thought it was the prospect of getting her powers back, but more than once he’d caught her admiring her bulge with a loving look as she stroked it in front of the floor length mirror. Each of those times he felt like he was intruding in a private moment. Focusing back on the present he waited patiently by the threshold.

Adalind took the steps carefully, still somewhat in awe. When she came to stand beside him, he could swear her eyes were shining. He led her over the threshold, only leaving her side to turn on the lights.

“It’s beautiful,” Adalind uttered as she glanced around the foyer. It wasn’t furnished yet, but he had a feeling Adalind would want to decorate the two storey house herself. Mentally he groaned at the thought of the damage to his credit card. She turned to him, smiling at him with actual warmth for the first time in what felt like a very long time. “You know people are going to think I’ve made an honest man out of you,” she teased, poking his chest.

His mouth curved upwards slightly as he trapped her hand underneath his own. “So what do you think of the house?” he asked, holding her gaze. “Do you like it?” He didn’t know why, but it suddenly mattered that she should love it. When his realtor had shown it to him, it had instantly felt like home.

Which was saying much for a guy who’d never really had a home since escaping with his mother from his murderous family, all those years ago.

Adalind wasn’t pulling away so he didn’t release her hand. She didn’t waver from his intense gaze, her own eyes holding secrets he couldn’t read. She swallowed before she spoke. “I love it... and maybe I never really stopped.”

Sean knew she was talking about more than just the house. He’d always known how she’d felt about him and had tried to discourage her- though not with much success since she was now carrying his child. It’s not that he didn’t feel anything for Adalind. He cared a great deal about her – more than he should, but like everything he never wanted to need, he always held her at arms’ length. 

He may be royal, but he was no prince charming. He was ambitious, ruthless and nothing could stand in his way of making his family regret ever casting him out. There was no place for love, Adalind or even a family really. Because in the end it would all be things that could be used against him in the oncoming war. 

He didn’t want the weakness Adalind presented. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn to her. It was almost a narcissistic sort of attraction, because he saw so much of himself in her. Yet while he remained the same, Adalind was changing. She was becoming so much more than he’d ever imagined. Already motherhood was softening the edges, making her more tactile, less impulsive and more dangerous because now she had something she was willing to protect more than herself.

She should have fallen in love with someone else. But even as he thought all these things, a part of him, the selfish and entitled part, refused to let her go. She and the child she carried were things he would not lose. 

So when she stared up at him, her eyes challenging him, he found himself giving into something bigger than even himself. And when he pressed his lips against hers, it wasn’t a heated or desperate kiss. It was tender and sweet. He savoured it.

No matter what the future held- they were in this together.


	5. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome support! I'm just happy to have people who also ship this pairing. 
> 
> Another special thanks to Inspired, who I didn't get time to reply to her comment.
> 
> This was a rather difficult chapter to write since I hadn't written in quite a while. I worked on it repeatedly and still not overly satisfied. I'm still without a beta so I apologize in advance for mistakes.

Sean stretched out his left hand, turning his alarm clock towards him before squinting at the red numbers. It wasn’t even 2 am yet. Stifling a yawn, he turned, eyes making out Adalind’s form in the semi darkness of his room. “I told you not to overdo it,” he gently admonished as he propped his head on his elbow, fighting the urge to drift back to sleep.

Adalind had been absorbed in decorating the house. Her new self imposed challenge had been a godsend in many ways, but the most prominent one was that with her engrossed in her task there was less chance of her and his mother butting hands and subsequently throwing him in the middle. But its drawback was that Adalind was not used to doing things in moderation. She was obviously overworking herself.

“It’s not that,” she denied, her voice without any hint of sleep. Vaguely he wondered how long she’d been awake.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Cramps, well it feels like cramps,” she complained, hugging her swollen abdomen.

Almost hesitantly he placed his free hand on her stomach. Almost as if in response to his touch, he felt a gentle thump against his palm. Cloaked by darkness there was no fear that Adalind would see his look of wonder. As much as their relationship was developing, there was still some awkwardness at his attempts of showing affection. At his age, he was old enough to realise he’d probably never be openly affectionate, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try in more subtle ways.

“Maybe we should get my mother,” he suggested. Neither versed in babies, let alone a child with their special genes, it would be safer to bring in an expert. He made to get up, but Adalind stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“No, it’s probably just a false alarm,” she said.

Sean frowned, not overly convinced. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yup, if my water breaks then we can call for the cavalry,” she joked.

He allowed himself to sink back into the bed, but unfortunately he was now wide awake.

“What kind of parents do you think we will make?” Adalind asked quietly.

“The worse,” he joked.

“The poor child,” Adalind added, her voice laced with amusement.

His lips quirked slightly upwards. Mulling it over, he couldn’t help think that at best they would probably make unconventional parents. He couldn’t imagine either of them befriending other couples with children or planning play dates. Neither of them were social butterflies as such, though Adalind could be anything she put her mind to.

But probably more worrying was their child’s safety. If his own upbringing was any example, it was that life for a royal bastard child was anything but easy. There would be attempts on the child’s life, even on their own. Life would probably never be picturesque.

Adalind gently pulled his face towards her, breaking his musing. “Stop thinking about the bad,” she chided him, her lips brushing lightly against his own.

“I’m not,” he said, his forehead pressed against her own.

“You’re a horrible liar,” she said.

He didn’t dispute her words. “And you need to sleep,” he said instead. There was no way of switching off his thoughts on what the future held, but he didn’t need to worry Adalind further about it.

She took his hand, placing it on her stomach. “She’s less active when you’re near,” she said by way of explanation.

“She?” he asked amused.

“I keep telling you, it’s a girl,” Adalind said, her voice was already carrying the lull of sleep.

A girl. He found himself warming to the idea as he made himself more comfortable. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of Adalind’s breathing.

/

Nick could imagine a million other things he’d rather be doing instead of babysitting Adalind Schade, unfortunately for him there had been no getting out of it. It was clear the royals were aware that she was in Portland and it couldn’t be a mere coincidence that there was now a spike of Verrat attacks. As much as he didn’t care for Adalind as a person there was the matter of the innocent child that had never wronged him. 

And what better time to strike then during the bustle of movers as Adalind oversaw the moving into her new house?

“Would you like something to drink?” the former Hexenbiest asked. She’d seen the last of the movers out and now stood awkwardly in the spacious kitchen.

He shook his head.

“I won’t poison you or anything,” she added, her tone carrying a tilt of exasperation.

“Look, there’s no reason for you to try and pretend to be hospitable,” he told her frankly.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “I’m not pretending, I was just offering you something to drink not a bloody kidney!” she exclaimed tersely.

“And I declined,” he said just as frostily. He glanced at his wristwatch, cursing under his breath as he realised he’d been there barely two hours. “Where is Gertrude?” he asked. She should’ve been back now to free him.

“Obviously out spreading evil,” Adalind said flippantly as she strode to the refrigerator.

Nick nodded, tapping his hands absently against the counter top. The sooner he left the better. His musing where suddenly interrupted as he blinked at Adalind. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

She paused, still holding up the bottle of water to her mouth. “Drinking water?” she supplied innocently before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“No you aren’t,” he accused.

She all but threw her hands in the air. “So I was trying to entice you to drink water, forgive me for trying to make easy a difficult situation,” she said sarcastically.

He glowered at her. “We are not friends,” he stated.

“I’m not asking you to be my friend,” she said through gritted teeth. “But let’s face it, we are going to be in each other’s company from now on, we might as well get used to it.”

He made a noncommittal grunt. He pulled out his phone and he was in the midst of typing out a text when he heard Adalind gasp. Glancing up at her he asked, “What are you doing now?”

She stared back at him with wide eyes. “My water just broke,” she answered.

“Then get another bottle in the fridge.”

“My water broke, Nick. As in I think I’m going into labour,” she explained, her expression twisted in pain as she hunched over the island.

There was a silence following her statement before the implication of her words hit him. “Fuck,” he uttered, stunned.

/

Adalind hadn’t really spent time thinking about when she actually went into labour. She knew it would happen, sooner now than later but even then it was just something floating amidst her thoughts. But had she pictured how it would go, she certainly doubted it would be in her sparsely decorated new home with Nick Burckhardt standing between her legs.

“Did you try Gertrude again?” Adalind all but cried out as another contraction hit her. That evil wretched woman was probably ignoring her call, still smarting over their minor dispute early this morning.

“Yeah, she isn’t answering,” Nick replied. Surprisingly enough he was actually calmer than she’d expected. You’d swear he delivered Hexenbeist babies every other day.

“And Sean?”

“His phone is off, probably still in the conference.”

She wanted to wail at the unfairness of it all. The one day she has to put up with Nick as her babysitter she finally goes into labour. This was like a punishment for all those evil things she’d ever done in her life. “Maybe there is still time to get to the hospital,” she gritted out.

She heard him sigh. “Adalind, we don’t know what to expect okay so maybe this is your safest option right now,” he said.

She knew he was right of course. Anything could happen in the hospital- she knew how far the royals reach was. “Okay, but just so you know I’ll kill you if you harm her,” she threatened.

“I’m not a baby killer,” Nick stated, he even sounded offended. “Despite our differences I’m not going to try and exact revenge.”

Adalind wanted to believe him, but she was never very trusting especially with her foes. Yet she really didn’t have a choice, even to a novice such as herself she could tell the baby was practically ready to crawl out her womb unless she started cooperating. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said, clenching her teeth as her fingers dug into the chaise lounge. There hadn’t been time to get her into a bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

“You’re going to have to push,” Nick pointed out.

Right. She’d forgotten that titbit.

Nearly doubling over in pain, Adalind cursed which ever entity had orchestrated this moment. Even through the pain, her embarrassment at having such an obviously intimate moment with Nick made her want to crawl into a hole and slowly die. But there was no time to think too much about that, she had to push.

And so she did. It was a long, tiresome and painful ordeal. There were times where she wanted to just stop and welcome unconsciousness but then Nick would urge her to remain awake, adding encouragements. And eventually it all paid off, a wail- that wasn’t her own- sounded in the room.

“It’s a girl, she’s okay,” Nick kept saying as if to reassure himself as well.

Adalind was just thankful it was over. It felt like she’d never be able to get up again. Her body was heavy with pain and fatigue.

“Here she is,” He said, helping her hold the swaddled mess. Never before had something so unattractive been more beautiful.

“She’s beautiful,” Adalind said, her smile tired as she took in the small creature in her arms.

Nick made agreeing sounds. Adalind forced her gaze away from her daughter to his face. “Thank you,” she said and she meant it.

Nick swallowed before he spoke, “Don’t mention it.”

In her eyes he would always be the Grimm that stole her powers and killed her mother, but he’d also be the man that had safely brought her daughter into the world.

She stared back at the miracle in her arms, a love she had never thought existed coursing through her along with an old familiar and very much missed feeling. Her powers! Her euphoria seemed to only heighten at the realisation therefore it was only natural that she wonged- relishing in the moment.

“The scene had been so beautiful until now,” Nick commented dourly, as he eyed her in her transformation.

/

Sean had rushed as much as he could when he’d finally been able to leave the conference and found Nick’s messages on his phone. His mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. Mentally he cursed his mother for being unavailable when Adalind had needed her. She’d tried to reassure him over the phone that Nick couldn’t have done a better job. As far as he was concerned- Nick shouldn’t have even been in a position to do any job let alone a good one.

He had no time to park his car properly as he climbed out, flying up the stairs to the house. “Adalind?” he called out, already shedding his jacket.

His mother stood at the foot of the stairs. “She’s upstairs resting,” Gertrude said.

He nodded absently as he hung his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. “And Nick?” he asked rather distractedly as he walked towards her.

“He was called away,” she answered.

“The baby?” there was a desperate inclination to his voice as he asked the question he feared the most.

“Asleep and from what I can tell, healthy.”

Relief seemed to floor through his veins. He nodded again as he began to climb the stairs.

“She’s a beautiful baby, Sean,” his mother said softly with a smile.

He gave her a small smile, before taking the rest of the stairs two at a time. His heart was beating erratically as he neared the master bedroom. He hesitated for only a second before entering. “I thought you were asleep,” he remarked. He paused mid way towards the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Adalind waved her hand. “I faked it so Elizabeth Bathory would leave,” she said. She looked like she should be sleeping though, her face pale and eyes heavy. She glanced to the bundle in her arms. “Truth is I’m afraid of falling asleep and accidently rolling over her.”

“Then why not place her in the basinet?” He asked. “Isn’t that why you purchased it.”

Adalind wrinkled her nose. “I’m afraid of having her out of my sight.”

He was mildly surprised at her protective nature. He would have thought that once the baby was actually born and her powers restored, Adalind would have lost all interest in her.

“Do you intend to see her with your Superman vision?” she asked him dryly.

Sean began to move towards them. He came to a stop as he stood over them. He could barely make out the face, being obscured by the thick and fluffy blanket.

“Want to hold her?” Adalind asked and when he looked hesitant she added, “My arms are also getting tired.”

He bent over and carefully extracted the small bundle. Holding her cautiously in his arms, he was awed by how tiny she was. “I could probably fit her in my pocket,” he kidded, as he fought and eventually lost to the smile that pulled at his lips.

“Please don’t,” Adalind said.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You should get some sleep,” he remarked, glancing briefly away from his daughter. “And not just fake sleep either.” He added.

His daughter. Now that she was here, the thought that she might be Eric’s seemed beyond absurd. He would never be able to think of her as anyone’s but his.

“Okay but you’ll wake me after an hour?” Adalind asked.

He nodded to appease her even though he had no such intention. He’d let her sleep and wake naturally.

“I decided on something,” she said.

“Her name?” he asked. They hadn’t been able to agree on one yet.

Adalind shook her head. “No, I decided I want to be a better mother than mine was,” she said earnestly. “If it kills me.” She added with a slight quiver in her voice.

He sat himself on the bed next to her, using the hand not cradling his daughter he took hold of one of Adalind’s hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Okay,” he said softly.


	6. Bragging Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this story, life just got in the way of my writing so most of my stories are in a lull period. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!

"And that is how one successfully changes a diaper," Adalind declared as she stepped back so Sean could admire her handiwork.

He chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek before asking, "And the yellow bow because I don't think it came with the rest of the diapers?"

Adalind gave him an incredulous look. "You don't expect my daughter to walk around in some basic diaper... it needed a little bit of sparkle," she told him.

"Adalind, she can't even keep her eyes open for extended periods let alone walk... I doubt Diana cares whether her diaper has a bow or not..."

"Spoken like a man who has only ever worn Armani suits," Adalind sniffed indigently.

Sean frowned. "What's wrong with my suits?" he asked somewhat offended.

"You are not the president, it's okay to wear jeans every now and again like normal people..." she replied, carefully picking up Diana who glanced between them in wonderment. No doubt wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"Says the woman who wore lingerie all through her pregnancy," Sean retorted.

"They made me feel sexy and I never heard you complain."

"This is stupid," He announced with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are we doing?" he asked aloud.

"I'm teaching you the ways of surviving in the real world," Adalind quipped.

"That would work if you actually lived in it," Sean pointed out.

He received a death glare, but he was used to Adalind's glares. It still baffled him that he was a father. Giselle didn't count, she hadn't been his and she was already five when he met Olivia. Diana on the other hand was his. Someone who'd managed to grasps his heart strings and stubbornly refused to let go. For years love had been his mother and the thing he desperately wanted from his father, now love had a new name and face in the form of his daughter.

"Urg you doing it again," Adalind said with a grimace.

"Doing what?" Sean asked dragging his eyes from Diana's tiny curled fingers.

"That thing you do with your face when you think you're staring at her with adoration only your face is all wrong and you look like you're ready to gobble her up," Adalind explained ever blunt.

"Diana doesn't mind," Sean stated.

"And that is cause for concern," Adalind said as she made her way to the rocking chair. Once seated, she glanced up at him. "Talking about concerns, any news on your crazy family?" she asked worried.

Sean didn't blame her, his family had considerable influence and all the resources in the world. Then there was also the Resistance to contend with. He'd hardly slept in the past three weeks since Diana had made her debut. Add that to his already agitated state and he was barely keeping his calm demeanour. "Not much, Meisner is still keeping tabs on them," he replied.

"How is Meisner?' Adalind asked innocently, only she failed at it like he apparently failed at gazing lovingly at his daughter. When he simply stared at her, she grew uncomfortable. "What, he rescued me from the Castle of horrors, the least I could do was ask on his wellbeing." She added.

"Funny he asked after you as well," Sean remarked.

"He did?" Adalind asked perking up.

"I told him you were fine and about Diana," he replied casually. "I didn't know the two of you had grown so close in two days."

Adalind arched an eyebrow before her lips curved into a grin. "If I didn't know better I'd think you're jealous..." she teased.

"Unfortunately for me you don't know better so you're bound to think up all sorts of crazy ideas," Sean said flatly, but that didn't stop Adalind from laughing at him.

She looked so different it was at times difficult to place the cold and calculating woman he'd always known her to be. Diana had softened most of her rough edges. Even now she was dressed in a simple sweater and faded jeans, barefooted and looking completely at ease. She looked like the girl she could've been had she'd had a different mother.

"Do you miss her?" he surprised himself by asking.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Adalind blinked at him looking startled before she dropped her eyes to the baby in her arms. "I know she was a crappy mother and God knows I was a terrible daughter, but I miss her... especially now," she admitted softly.

Sean decided to say no more.

/

It felt good to be outdoors for a change and the fact that it meant a distance between her and Gertrude then even better. Though she did miss her little lady bug.

Adalind finished paying for her groceries before exiting the food market. She didn't trust Gertrude and Belle obviously didn't understand organic so like most things, she had no choice but to do it herself. She'd just reached the car when her eyes widened and the grocery bags fell from her suddenly limp fingers.

The shock was momentary before she was searching her bag frantically for her keys and uttering soothing assurances. She all but ripped the side door open, yelling her daughter's name. Adalind picked up the bundle staring wildly around her. "How the hell did you get here?" she asked terrified.

Diana wasn't supposed to leave the house and Sean had promised he would watch her while Adalind did a bit of shopping and leg stretching. Obviously he also couldn't be trusted. She was already seething as she located her phone while gently rocking the bundle in her arms.

/

Sean cursed for the umpteenth time as he struggled with man's worse enemy – the diaper. It had looked so simple when Adalind had done it but now he was seriously beginning to wonder if this was some conspiracy meant to make grown men look stupid.

"You could always ask for help," his mother said. She stood watching him with amusement dancing behind her eyes. It was obvious she and Adalind would never get along, but at least her dislike for the mother of his child didn't extend to her granddaughter. Sean suspected it had more to do with the fact that Diana had their blood rather than the fact that she was an adorable baby.

"Thank you Mother, but I have this under control," he managed through gritted teeth.

"It's a diaper Sean there is nothing to be controlled here..."

"Just give me a moment," He said impatiently. Diana for her part lay quietly watching him failing and refraining from judging him. Which in itself wasn't all that surprising, Diana was rather a quiet baby, she hardly cried or made a fuss. The weird part was that whenever she needed something, be it her bottle or a diaper change they just knew. Something his mother was researching on, because she believed that Diana was somehow able to telepathically communicate with them. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he managed to get it right.

"The bow is upside down..." his mother commented.

"Forget the bow, it's the least of my worries," Sean said just as his phone began to ring. "Could you watch her for a second?" he asked as he pulled out his cell phone, frowning at the caller ID. "Adalind?"

"What the hell, Sean?!" She demanded angrily over the line.

"What's going on?" he asked, lowering his voice as not to alarm his mother.

"Diana, she's here!"

"What do you mean she's here?" He asked baffled. "Of course she's here with me back at home." He said glancing at his mother as she played with his daughter.

"No, she's here. I came out of the shop and she was just lying in the backseat!"

"That's impossible, I'm staring at her right now."

/

Adalind heaved an exasperated sigh. "For heaven's sake Sean I'm holding her in my arms!" she snapped, to prove her point she glanced at the bundle in her arms, only to have her heart literally stop beating. She was holding a rolled up baby blanket and it was empty.

"Adalind, I'm telling you Diana is here..."

Sean's voice seemed to fade as Adalind stood shocked staring at the blanket. This was crazy. She'd seen Diana! She'd felt her as she picked her up. She was not going crazy! Then she remembered something the gynaecologist had said about hearing two heart beats.

"Adalind?"

"Call Nick, I think we have a situation."

/

Nick Burkhardt was not pleased when Sean called him and asked him to go with Adalind to a storage area. He honestly had a million better things to do than babysit a grown woman who had tried to kill him and caused him more trouble than she was worth. Also every since the nightmares as he termed them, he had no desire to be around her.

However Adalind was nothing if not the picture of quiet companion as they drove to the area her mother's storage unit was located. She didn't so much as utter an insult and that made him uneasy.

"We are here," he announced coming to a stop before the unit. The guy on duty had given them the key after asking them a multitude of unnecessary questions but even then Adalind had not resorted to her usual bitchy self.

He watched as she stepped out the vehicle before following suit. They opened the unit in silence before stepping inside. It literally looked like someone had taken a witch's attic and tried to stuff it into this tiny space. Warily he took note of the stuff packed around the room, careful not to touch anything. He didn't trust Hexenbeists and with good reason.

"Found it," Adalind announced picking up a small and ordinary looking note book. It looked like it had seen better days.

"Why do you need that?" He asked curious.

She gave him a wary look before responding. "If there's anything written about Diana's abilities then it will be in this book."

"And if it isn't?" he asked, doubtful that the encyclopaedia of evil could literally be that small.

"Then Sean and I will just have to wing it," she replied with a shrug.

"You and the Captain seem close..." Nick remarked.

Adalind snorted. "We have a baby so obviously we've had sex... that does not necessarily mean much," she said. "And I say this in the nicest way possible, but it's really none of your business."

Nick refrained from commenting since she was technically right. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed when she suddenly slid her palm with a dagger. He didn't even know where she'd whipped it out from. Was it just something all Hexenbeist carried around with them in case they needed an impromptu blood spell?

"Opening this book," she replied dryly as she squeezed her fist over the closed pages. Almost as if by magic there was a slight hiss before the book fell open. "Only the blood of a Hexenbeist can open it." She explained.

"Thanks, I'm sure that will come handy the next time I need to brew a batch of poisonous muffins," Nick muttered.

Adalind ignored him as she flipped through the pages in deep concentration.

Nick's legs were starting to cramp from the standing but he didn't trust Adalind's mother not to place some juju on her stuff that could literally bite him in the ass. "Any luck?" he asked.

His words fell on deaf ears, until Adalind's loud curse disturbed the silence.

"What?!" Nick demanded.

The Hexenbeist looked positively mad as she glanced up at him. "Have you been feeling odd lately?' she asked, her tone almost accusatory.

"What does that have to do with Diana?" he asked taken aback.

"Just answer the question," she snapped.

Nick glared at her but mulled over her question. He felt fine, nothing out of the ordinary except the nightmares of course which he hadn't told anyone about. Not Hank, not Monroe and definitely not Juliette. "I'm fine," he replied and it was the truth. Well almost.

"Any dreams you shouldn't be having?' she asked coldly.

Nick suddenly felt uncomfortable, his vocals abandoning him.

Adalind shrieked. "This is all Sean's fault!" she yelled. "As if I don't have enough to deal with now I have to fix you!"

"Fix me?!" Nick exclaimed, hands up. "You aren't coming anywhere near me!"

"Please I have no such desires but if this book is correct I have no choice!"

Forgetting his promise not to touch anything, Nick grabbed the book from Adalind but all he saw where symbols. "What does it say?" he demanded.

"Obviously we wouldn't write our secrets in a language Grimms could read," she snapped with a huff. "You never should have been anywhere near me when I gave birth."

"It couldn't exactly be helped," Nick snapped. It wasn't his fault Adalind's water broke when he was supposed to be guarding her. "And you are still talking in circles."

Adalind was fuming when she finally spoke. "Let's just say those steamy dreams you've been having didn't just come out of nowhere."

Nick's gut twisted. How could Adalind know what he'd dreamt about?

"Diana is special... really special actually," Adalind continued her voice softening at the mention of her daughter. "However she is too young to understand the breadth of her powers. When she wants something she usually gets it."

"She's a month old!" Nick exclaimed. He still didn't know where Adalind was going with this conversation but his dread was mounting.

"My darling daughter wants a sibling," Adalind stated.

"What does that have to do with me?'

"When I gave birth to her she must have planted this thought on the first male she touched."

"But that's me..."

"See why we have a problem?!"

Then it hit him and Nick was certain he was going to be sick. Fuck.


End file.
